


Safety

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: M/M, Reader is a newtype, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Someone requested I write for a character of my choice and since I'm a big Gundam fan and haven't written for it before (and just recently saw a screening of Chars Counter Attack in theaters) I decided to write for Gyunei.I didn't see a Chars Counter Attack tag so I'm assuming since it takes place in the Universal Century that that tag is fine for this, if not let me know.Fic Description:Gyunei doesn't support you guarding Char in the next battle, and decides to take things into his own hands to assure your protection.
Relationships: Grave Guss/Reader, Gyunei Guss/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Safety

Gyunei watches you as you sleep, curled beside him at his side. His arm stays wrapped around you in an iron grip.

He’s afraid.

He doesn’t want to lose you to combat or to Char.

It’s not jealousy. At least that’s what he tells himself. He hates Char, more than any other, but even Gyunei has to admit the Commander is charming.

But Gyunei is too. And not only is he charming, but he’s determined. He’ll do anything to outmatch Char for his own purposes, and to prove to you he’s the superior pilot.

Gyunei lost himself to that fear today. He hadn’t meant to, but learning that you had every intention of back Char up in the next mission…

“You can’t.”

He wasn’t able to convince you not to go. You’re far too competent of a pilot, you care about Char, about Neo Zeon too much, your only flaw.

There were other ways to get you to listen to him. Even if it means you being angry with him.

You being a Newtype, him being a Cyber-Newtype…no psychic abilities could protect you from him. Not when you already trust him.

As you turn away from him, still angry about the ‘insult’ to your piloting and competency it’s easy for him to hit you, the butt of his gun hitting into your skull.

Hard enough to incapacitate you, but not do any serious damage.

He took your unconscious body to his quarters, where the two of you are now, only after informing Nanai someone else would have to pilot the Mobile Suit, and trail after Char in your place.

You’ll be angry when you wake up, and Gyunei knows he can’t blame you for that.

But…you’re with him now, and once you wake he’ll be more than happy to explain to you every bad thing Char has ever done and prove to you that he’s better than that genocidal tyrant in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
